


you wasted all that sweetness to run and hide

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye runs into Hydra!Simmons and the truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wasted all that sweetness to run and hide

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on tumblr, "skimmons confrontation with hydra simmons, please!!"

“No, no, this- this can’t be real,” she says, her gun still pointed at the figure in front of her.

Her hands are shaking like they haven’t in months, suddenly she feels as though all of her training was useless. It’s like Quinn’s party all over again. Except then she was scared to shoot because of lack of experience and here- well, things are different now.

A part of her keeps holding onto the hope that this is all a dream, one sick fucked up dream, and that any second she’ll wake up and be back at their base and everything will make sense again.

She imagines that if she just squeezes her eyes shut now, the second she open them things will start to make sense.

Except, she can’t close her eyes, because that would mean losing sight of the target- losing sight of _her._

“Jemma, please tell me that this is a joke, that you’re undercover or that, something makes sense,” Skye insists, because she still hasn’t said anything, just stared back at her.

She’s just standing there with her gun pointing at Skye and a Hydra emblem on her jacket, and this is worse than anything Skye had ever imagined.

“You deserve better than lies,” she says, when she finally manages to speak.

And no- that was not the answer Skye had wanted to hear at all.

“Then tell me the truth.”

“Skye,” she says, her voice cracking over the word, and that’s almost as good as admitting that this is really happening, but still she continues, “you weren’t supposed to find out this way.”

“When was I supposed to find out then? When you put a bullet between my eyes or-“

“It’s not like I had a choice,” Jemma continues, “you must understand that if I had a choice-“

“You would have waited and betrayed us later?”

What was it that Hunter had said before, that she shouldn’t get attached, and Skye had thought the worst of it was getting attached to Ward, but now she was proved wrong again.

Getting attached to anybody was a bad idea, because look how that ended.

Everybody she had ever bothered to trust had turned out to be working for the dark side the entire time.

She really missed her van.

At least then she knew where she stood and where everybody around her stood.

“Things are complicated,” she insists, “you weren’t supposed to be here, nobody was supposed to-“

“So what are you going to do now then? Shoot me?”

“This isn’t an ICER,” Jemma points out, as if Skye could somehow miss the fact that the one person she had never expected to see holding a gun, had one aimed at her heart.

“That doesn’t change my question.”

“No, I suppose not.”

Skye can’t help but notice that while her own hands shake and her heart beats against her chest in cruel anticipation, Jemma appears to be the picture of calm.

It's unnerving how calm she looks. The practiced way that she holds herself is something completely unfamiliar to Skye.

She can't help herself from remembering the nervous woman at the Hub, who insisted that she liked following the rules and couldn't be involved in bad girl shenanigans. 

Where had that girl gone?

“How much of it was a lie,” Skye finds herself asking.

There’s a small part of her that wants to believe she’s doing this rationally, that she’s stalling Jemma in order to buy time for the rest of her team to appear.

That she’s following the commands being given in the earpiece that she has so far done her best to forget about.

But she knows that’s a lie, she knows the real reason that she’s doing this.

Because she has to know, has to know if what they had before, if any of it was true.

“I’ve been a sleeper agent for years,” Jemma admits, which is like a punch to the gut.

“Then the entire time with the team-“

“Yes, with the _team_ ,” she says, stressing the word, but then she looks up to meet Skye’s eyes, “I was lying to the team about my alliances, but with you- with us, it wasn’t a lie. Every thing I said to you was the truth.”

She's heard that one before.

Apparently every Hydra operative that had a thing for her had the same things to say.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

For somebody who has been working for Hydra this whole time, Jemma sure does look like she’s been slapped in the face. There’s a crack in her cool exterior that almost reminds Skye of the woman she used to know.

She shouldn’t feel bad about being the cause of that hurt look, not given the circumstances, and yet she does.

“You wanted the truth,” Jemma reminds her, “you asked for it, when you could have just-“

“How could you?”

“I didn’t have a choice, I told you! Hydra isn’t exactly the sort of organization you can just say no to, not if you-“ but Skye doesn’t let her finish that statement, she doesn’t want to hear the answer to it.

So finally she listens to the voice buzzing in her ear, the one that says Trip and May are right behind her coming down the hallway, and without any other choice she pulls the trigger on her ICER and watches as the last person she foolishly made the mistake to trust, to fall for, falls down onto the ground.

“Copy that. Target has been eliminated.”

 


End file.
